To make it right
by Hananiah
Summary: A reformed Darth Vader joins the alliance in hopes of reconciling with Leia
1. Default Chapter

Title: To make it right  
  
Rating: G  
  
Cat: Angst  
  
Summery; Darth Vader is reverted back to the light and he wants to make things right with Leia  
  
Author Note: There aren't enough father/Daughter Anakin/Leia stuff I would appreciate reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Anakin Skywalker woke up, his eyes blinking rapidly, he slowly lifted his arm, it wasn't cloaked in black armour, amazed her gently turned his arms, seeing the fleash, a nasty white colour but he could see it. He sensed a small movement in the doorway, leia Organa stood, clutching the tray. Stiffly she walked to the bedside setting the tray down pivoting and turning for the sanctuary of the door. But Anakin in his tired state saw "Padmè?" Leia shook her head, she didn't come any closer but she wasn't backing away. Anakin felt bile rise in his as he saw the fear on his daughters face. "I'm sorry" Leia nodded, backing away now "There's some food" She turned and walked away and Anakin could literally feel she was walking away from him forever, she wouldn't come back. Anakin felt an oppression on his heart he couldn't let her go, not without explaining "Leia" Leia stopped but didn't turn "What?" Anakin wanted to blurt out that he was sorry, that he hadn't meant to hurt her, to abandon her but he remembered "Give her time father" "Nothing just Leia" Leia bowed her head for a moment and Anakin knew she was fighting a war inside herself "There's some meat and some juice, Luke said he'd come to see you soon" Anakin nodded as Leia walked away. With his daughter gone he looked down at the tray, a small glass of juma juice, some bread and some meat, it wasn't much, dutifully he ate some meat, wincing while he chewed he thought of Leia, how much she looked like Padmè and she was a senator and a princess he suddenly remembered all those times she had spoken in the senate, how could he have not made the connection when hearing her impassioned speech. Anakin wondered sadly if she possessed anything from him. Maybe it was better that she hadn't. His attention strayed when he saw a light and his old master Obi Wan Kenobi appeared, he looked at Anakin with a gaze he couldn't place, much like he had when he was Obi Wan's apprentice a mixture of exasperation and love Anakin felt his cheeks flush under his masters all seeing gaze "Master, I.I'm so sorry, I just, I screwed up" "yes you did" Obi Wan said agreeably, seeing the look on Anakin's face he added "I'm sorry too Ani, I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't come to me with your problems" Anakin nodded, his eyes glinting then he looked up "Did you see her master, she's so beautiful and she looks exactly like Padmè" he felt like the 20 year old padawan again "Yes Ani I saw her" "She's beautiful and smart and my daughter, she's mine and Padmè's I wish Padmè could see her" "She can" came Obi Wan's disembodied voice "She's dead, I killed her" Anakin replied sounding like the winy little padawan Obi Wan said nothing for a moment "I was never in love with Padmè, Anakin not ever, she was my friend but it was never more than that" Anakin sat up a little straighter "I know it just seemed as if you and Padmè had a lot more in common then I did" "Padmè's love was for only you" Anakin sighed he had ruined his life, and Obi Wan's and Luke's and Leia's "She won't ever forgive me master" he said with certainly "She fears me you didn't see her face" Obi Wan moved from his corner to Anakin's bedside "Leia is a very kind woman she will find it in her heart to forgive you" "And you master? Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Obi Wan gently cupped Anakin's chin so he could look into the blue eyes "There is nothing to forgive my son" "Ben" Anakin turned surprised as Luke bounded into the room "You're here!" Anakin smiled wistfully as he watched his father and son interact a part felt sorrow when Luke called Obi Wan Ben it was as if his son knew a part of Obi Wan he would never know. Luke turned to his father "This is wonderful, how do you feel father?" Anakin couldn't help but smile at his son's infectious happiness "I feel better Luke" "Leia wants to see you she and Mon Mothma want you to tell them about the death star so you can help us destroy it" Anakin nodded he could redeem himself by shedding his old skin and maybe even fighting beside Leia maybe he could even redeem himself with her too. "You're help will be invaluable" Leia said coolly from behind Luke, she was being distant but at least she wasn't cowering. With all his heart Anakin said "I will help you" 


	2. The truth about me

Title: The truth  
  
Summary: After her first meeting with her father Leia has to tell Han who her father is  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Leia bumped into Han after she had left.Anakin Skywalker's room it was good that Luke had this connection it was really and Anakin's knowledge would be helpful so why couldn't she let go of this intense pain inside of her, the dull aching pain that Aldeeran had left and the feeling that she was denying herself a family. A screwed up family she reminded herself. But the only family you have left a little nagging voice whispered in her ear, she was dealing with this voice when she collided with Han "Hey princess" he said jovially as if they had met in a park and not in the middle of a war, part of her wanted to throw her arms around Han and cry but the other half, the senator in her refused point blank. Han looked over his shoulder to the sick bay where Anakin and Luke sat in deep conversation  
  
"Who's the guy in desperate need of a suntan?" Han asked and Leia choked could she really tell Han who that man was? Would he look at her differently, with disgust that everyone seemed to have when they knew someone was related to Darth Vader. "He's Luke's father" at least that was something she could say truthfully. Han's expression was curious "Thought that Luke's parents were killed by the Empire, and hey that means he's your father too, how come you're not having a family reunion?" Leia couldn't bare having Han describe that man as her father, telling her to play happy familes she just couldn't "Han that's Darth Vader" Han looked like he had been slapped, his mouth opened and then closed Leia waited patiently "Huh?" Han looked from Leia to Anakin and back and he asked the question again "Huh" "Luke's my brother and Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker is his father which makes him my father and-" "Huh?" Leia rolled her eyes, Han could be amazed on his own time "Darth Vader was, my father now Anakin Skywalker is my father!" "So" The question sounded so causal, that Leia rounded on Han, she was short and petite but she made up for it with that glare that could have stopped Darth Vader cold "So? Do you not understand, I am the offspring of that, that monster and you say so?"  
  
"Leia he may have be your natural father but you are the product of Bail Organa, that man in there may have your genes but Bail molded you, taught you everything you know" Leia paused her fist barely inches away from his chest "So you don't think I'm evil?" Han chuckled "Princess I think all women are evil, but I love you" Leia balked then realized she was being complimented wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"What am I going to do Han?" she asked her voice muffled in his shirt "I want Luke to be happy but I don't want to be anywhere near that man" "So don't" Leia looked into Han's eyes "Luke and I'm sure Anakin will understand this is all new for both of you, talk to them when you're ready and on your terms you have an Empire to fight" Leia nodded "Thank you Han" she snuggled against him again "Hey maybe I got this diplomatic thing down huh Princess?" Leia playfully hit him "Don't get to carried away Flyboy" 


	3. Anakin Skywalker jedi Knight

Anakin silently took a seat beside his son, trying to remain in the background, he watched as his daughter took center stage, confidence and elegance radiating of her, a couple of the rebellion fighters talked under their breath but one stern look from Leia and they fell silent. Leia's gaze swept over the congregated crowd, demanding respect and silence and receiving it. "We have a new ally in our midst. Knight Anakin Skywalker has come out of hiding to join our most worthy cause" A few faces turned to Anakin but most stayed on princess Leia. "He is a Jedi he will help us restore peace in this very delicate time. We need to destroy Palpatine and now before he makes another death star and destroys more things that we love for families and our homes" Anakin winced he knew Leia was talking about him as Darth Vader blowing Aldeeran out of the galaxy. He realized suddenly that he may never get back his daughters trust that he had done to much, the divide between him and his daughter was too strong she held too much anger at him. That didn't mean he wouldn't still try, he would show her he was a good father, she would be proud of him and Obi Wan would too, he would show his old master that he could be something good, not always shrouded in darkness. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Luke cry out, he turned to center stage as he saw Leia fall to the floor, a torrent of blood, spilling from her mouth, Anakin was beside her in a second, he vaguely heared Han order the others away but he couldn't focus on anything but his daughter, the blood had stopped flowing and only traces and small drops left her mouth "Leia what's going on?" he demanded, trying to keep out his panic. And in a flash of knowing he realized it was him. When he had tortured her the droid could have injected her with something. "Hey princess you're making a fine mess of this floor" Han commented lightly but Anakin could hear the strain underneath it. Anakin allowed some medics to escort his daughter away, feeling a new depth of low. 


	4. waiting

She was so small. Anakin Skywalker gently picked up one of his daughters hands, in his own, they were tiny, like a dolls. Leia didn't move, hadn't moved since her collapse, Anakin desperately tried to think of all the concoctions that droid had but he could not think of any that would have caused this effect. Would he lose Leia, like he lost Padmé and his mother and Obi Wan, would she be a bittersweet memory? And the alliance would crumble Leia was the backbone of this whole organization Anakin had been among the rebels long enough to respect them he wanted to help. He wanted to help his daughter but he could not find her. Leia had fallen into a coma; Luke had desperately tried to connect with his twin but Leia's force signature could not be picked up. A couple of times Anakin had probed Leia's mind, but he hadn't tried very hard, if Luke couldn't find her why should he?  
  
Leia was numb, like the time she had sat in one place to long and her leg had fallen asleep so when she stood she had toppled over. Now her whole body felt numb. Impatience filled her, she was wasting time in this nowhere place, she needed to be working the alliance needed her, so did Luke and Han "What about your father?" a voice whispered "What about him?" Leia retorted how was it no matter what happened that man could turn any situation into a conversation about him. "He needs you" "What Vader needs is to be locked up for life" Leia was surprised that didn't sound like her, Luke could make the difference between Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader.. Could she do that now. Leia tested this new feeling, she believed that a man could reform could a human come from that machine, Anakin must have been good once otherwise someone as wise and Obi Wan Kenobi would not have trusted him and Padmé the elusive spirit of her mother must have had loved him once. Could she?  
  
  
  
Leia sighed she didn't like this place it made her think of things which were better left unsaid. She decided that she would trust Anakin she would see and then she would judge him as a man not as Darth Vader "But will you ever call him father?" Leia made no answer 


	5. help from the inside

Aankin Skywalker rotated his arm, then his leg and then paused, holding the limb in the air, it was an old Jedi exercise on controlling the muscle he remembered how much power Obi Wan had over his body, he could do this exercise easily and for all day, he Anakin reflected could barely keep his leg suspended for an hour. Jedi discipline. Again he looked at his daughter, she was getting worse, he knew, a fine pallor had settled on her face, she was chalk white, a stark contrast to her dark hair, her cheast barely moved, Anakin thought with alarm, she was perfectly still, he knew she would not last long without some help. Members of the rebellion had come in to pay their respects it was as if they had given up hope that she would recover.  
  
Anakin wouldn't, he had given up everything in his life, his wife, his mother, his master, Qui Gon, the Jedi he would not give up on his children.  
  
It seemed to if Luke had given up on his sister, walking around like a lost soul, only Han hung onto his belief, as he leaned against the princesses bed, gently talking to her and telling bad jokes. He started as the machine's around the bed started to bleep, that wasn't a good sound, "Leia can you hear me?" Aankinw as faintly aware that he was screaming, he looked back to the lines on the machine, 'don't go straight, please don't go straight' he prayed 'Obi Wan help her, please help her' it was as if someone had heard his call because the machine's quietened, even though for a second a flat stream ran across the screen. Anakin sighed in relief, leaning against his daughters hand, the cold, dead limb.  
  
Luke hadn't realized what had happened one minute he was holding a hydrospanner for Chewie the next he and Han were racing through the intricate tunneling of the rebel base, Han got to Leia's room first, moving with speed more then grace he gently picked Leia's head from it's resting place and placed it in the crook in his arm "She's okay, she's okay" Anakin muttered from the side, "What happened father?" Luke asked, wrenching his eyes away from Leia and Han "She was..she was" "Her lungs are shutting down, as are her other organs" the voice belonged to Mon Mothma. Luke blinked back tears, the tall stately woman, who had singlehandedly orgainsed the rebellion seemed smaller now and Luke guessed why Mon Mothma had been teaching Leia how to take over after her, training her to be a leader. "She's in a coma" Anakin stated, his blue eyes glued to the machine beside Leia, "If We can find her in the force do you think we could get her back?" Luke asked, he looked from Han and Anakin to Mon Mothma "I mean she's lost, but she's still there" "Luke I know this is hard" Mon Mothma began, placing a hand on Luke's arm but the boy shrugged it off and Aankin saw so much of himself in the boy  
  
"You don't understand" Luke said "She's still here okay, she's not gone from us" Anakin and Han exchanged a glance "Kid" Han said still caressing Leia's face "No Han listen to me if Leia wasn't here I'd know okay, she a part of me and the part where she lives inside me is full of light and it doesn't feel empty, if she were gone I'd feel cold and dark and alone but I don't. She's fading but she's not gone" He looked pleadingly at his father "You know this to be true father you know" Anakin nodded and Han stood up "What do you need"? 


	6. bonding

Chapter 6: some father/daughter bonding time for Leia and Anakin The end Quote doesn't belong to me it belongs to Josh Whedon I am borrowing it because I thought it would make a good Leia/Ani scene  
  
Leia was suddenly aware that another presence was beside her. She looked around, looking for a friend, had someone come looking for her? Han? Luke? But the presence she saw was not the one she expected. Vader Leia shuddered, she didn't know why he was here, and she didn't much care, she would find her way out of this place, without his help. All around her mist rolled in a lazy pace, right in front of her was a rickety old bridge that hung precariously across a crater in the earth that spat fire and had sharp rocks. On the other side was Vader.no Leia reminded herself he wasn't Vader he was Anakin, she heard her brother's plaintive voice in her head, 'okay I'm a smart girl' Leia reasoned 'I guess I have to trust the man I hate to get home' Leia tilted her head and yelled at the sky "Great sense of Irony" she yelled. She didn't get an answer. Anakin spun in a slow circle, he didn't know where he was, one minute he was with Luke the next he was in this netherworld. His heart leapt as he saw Leia, she was separated from him by a large crater and a rickety bridge, hesitantly he stepped to the edge, offering his hand as he had done to Luke on Cloud City "Leia, you must trust me" Anakin scoffed at his own words, he asked for one thing that Leia wasn't ready to give, but Leia was complying, she took a step on the bridge, testing her weight, but she was so slight her weight barely moved the bridge, she took another step, she didn't look at Anakin, but at the next plank of wood, she was muttering under her breath "Of all the sithspawn tricks I've been put through this takes the cake, it really does" Anakin watched his daughters progress, wanting to help but not being able to move, he was amazed at his daughters skill, she was methodical yet agile, just like Padme Anakin thought. His heart leapt as the plank Leia was standing on plummeted to the ground and was splintered by the sharp jagged rocks below. Anakin gulped and reached for Leia a bit more insistently, Leia seemed to get the hint and began to hurry her pace, finally she reached the end. One more step to go, Leia paused, for the first time she looked at her father. Anakin had the feeling she was analysing him, for a minute father and daughter stared at each other without moving. Leia seemed to find something in him because she slowly took the step, folding her hand in her fathers.  
  
Anakin was painfully aware that bright light shone in his eyes, he opened his eyes to find himself back in the medical center, he got up, seeing Leia to the same, at the same time father and daughter put their hands to their foreheads and said: "Ow" Luke wrapped his sister in a hug "Your awake" he exclaimed Leia nodded weakly, and Luke let her go, giving his father a handshake. Uncomfortable silence reigned then Leia said "I'm glad that you are alright, thank you for saving me, I appreciate it" her eyes narrowed in a truly Padme look " I can't beat you in a fight but Hurt Luke or Han or any of my friends and I will set you on fire" Then she got up and left the room. Anakin looked to his son "When did your sister become so unbelievably scary?" 


	7. ruby bleil

I finished my history coursework so in honour of that I have decided to update some of my stories!!!!  
If Anakin had held any hopes that the bridge between him and Leia would heal with their little adventure he was wrong, while Leia didn't walk out of a room when he walked in, she didn't engage him in conversation just listened, with stony silence. It was here, at night that he pondered over his life, over his mistakes. Dejectedly he sipped his Ruby Bleil, it had been his favourite drink on Tatooine, it reminded him of his friend Kitster, when they would sneak behind Wattos' back for their favourite soft drink. He looked up from his contemplation when he heard Leia approach, he could tell it was Leia because her presence was very powerful, much like the presence her mother had given when she entered the room, demanding respect.  
  
Leia stopped half way, into the light, her face crumpled and Anakin could almost see her mind churning, she glanced back at the door, the quickest route out of a possible confrontation but then Leia straightened her shoulders, and continued into the kitchen and sat down opposite her father. Anakin didn't expect her to say anything, she wasn't ready, he watched silently as she lifted the large flask full of ruby bleil and poured it into a cup, her moevements were methodical, careful she looked at him once and then took a sip. "You like Ruby Bliel too?" The question startled Anakin and for a minute he couldn't understand but as Leia pointed to his glass he nodded, not able to avoid the goofy smile on his face "Yeah, it was my favourite drink" "No-one else likes it" Leia said and Anakin realized she had answered his unspoken question "No-one liked ruby bliel, too sweet. But I did. A lot" Leia's voice was far away then she focused on her father, looking at him, she nodded and Anakin had the strange feeling he had passed a test "Padmè didn't like ruby bleil either" Anakin offered. Leia smiled "Cause you can blow bubbles" he added "And they go up your nose" Leia finished and the pair shared a small laugh Leia got up and walked to the door "I am sorry" "I know" 


	8. the universe and pie

Note: Mara Jade was on the death star and was taken by Vader and Luke back to the rebels  
  
Leia walked quickly eager to get to her destination. She had the whole afternoon of and she planned to spend it with Han. She grimaced as she realized that she had spent less the twelve hours with him in the last two weeks. Duty to the rebellion had drawn her away. Leia felt almost nervous, she hoped Han wouldn't be angry with her, their relationship was still in the very early stages and now with the knowledge that Leia was Luke's sister the way seemed cleared for them. Leia ran down the checklist of the things she planned to do, first they could check the falcon, she knew how much Han loved the ship and he was happiest when he was adding yet another addition to it. Her thoughts derailed as she turned a corner and saw Han. He was leaning against the wall casually and in full flirt mode with one of the female officers of the rebellion. She recognized the signs of Han flirting, the gentle tilt of the chin, staring hard into the eyes, and quick stroke of the hair. Leia felt anger well up inside her quickly followed by jealousy. It seemed strange to Leia. Maybe she had read too much into Han's attention, maybe she was just another girl in a long list but she couldn't believe that. They had grown together during their time in the rebellion; she was more to him then just a girl. She had thought they were friends, maybe even lovers. And maybe that was the problem. Maybe all Han thought about her was friendship, Leia could have kicked herself, she had built all her feelings from fleeting looks obviously Han had meant nothing more then simple flirtation and she had automatically misjudged his motivations. Leia felt a little better now that she had come to a logical explanation so why did her heart feel as if something was pressing against it?  
  
Luke tugged on Mara Jade's hand the woman pulled her hand free and walked in front of the young commander. "You said I could leave" her tone left Luke in no doubt about what would happen to him if he didn't. "You wanted the truth about how Palpatine died well I'm going to tell you" Mara's tone was as cold as Hoth and Luke had to work not to feel intimidated, they had known each other for a while it had been several months since Palpatine had died and the Rebellion prevailed and yet Mara still hated him. "I know how Palpatine died. You killed him" Mara accused. Luke just shook his head in vain.  
  
Anakin helped himself to some breakfast, he felt honoured today because he had become an official member of the rebellion. The rebels did not know Anakin was Darth Vader and Anakin wasn't about to tell them. The best thing to do was say Vader was dead and no one was happier to do so then Anakin. He was pondering his new life and the curious thing Obi Wan had told him when Leia strode in. She looked upset as she yanked open the cooling unit and took out half a current cake, without once looking at her father she grabbed a fork and took a large bite. Anakin wasn't sure the protocol in this situation, as Vader he had no contact with upset teenagers much less any of his own children but Anakin hated to see his child upset. Knowing he had to be careful since he was pretty sure Leia had picked up much of her father's temper and her mother's willfulness he took a second to think out what he wanted to say. He thought ruefully the time Padmè had hit him with a holovid when he hadn't been diplomatic enough.  
  
"Leia are you alright?"  
  
Leia took another stab at the cake. .  
  
"Yes why shouldn't I be? Just because I want to eat cake something has to be wrong?"  
  
Anakin processed that. He had the feeling that the anger radiating from her was not directed at him but at another man. If Anakin had to hazard a guess he would say that was Han Solo.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Leia was clearly not going to open up so he went back to his own thoughts when Leia broke in.  
  
"And what is it with men, they say one thing and mean something totally different, and then you make up this whole scenario in your head about their feelings and it just goes to pot. Men"  
  
Leia seemed to finish and Anakin assumed it would be alright for him to make a suggestion.  
  
"This would be about Han right?"  
  
He was rewarded with Leia taking another large piece of cake and chewing despondently.  
  
"If you wanted to be serious then you have to say something, I mean women can be just as elusive with signals as women"  
  
Leia played with the fork "Well we never really talked about the future or being more then just friends." She allowed, Anakin could tell she was taking a big piece of her pride, "And Han has always been a free spirit" she sighed loudly and put the fork by the plate, trying to calm herself, she glared at her father but Anakin could tell she wasn't really that mad any more. "That is such a defensive male thing to say" she allowed. The anger was gone but she was still hurt Anakin could tell.  
  
"He could have just being friendly"  
  
Leia snorted very unlady-like. "Have you seen women around Han? Nothing was 'friendly' about that exchange"  
  
Anakin had noticed the female population thought Han Solo dashing, it made him think back to the days when he had been the handsome brash padawan. So maybe he could relate to Han.  
  
Leia just groaned and put her head in her hands. She wished she could go back in time when everything had been black and white. Rebellion good. Empire bad. Darth Vader bad. Leia Organa good. Never in a million years would she have this conversation with Darth Vader, a real father-daughter talk. She scowled and she defiantly didn't think what he would say would make sense. Life was just annoying sometimes. 


	9. Hostility

"Speak. And make it quick" Mara said stonily. They had found comparative privacy and Luke knew he didn't have a lot of time before Mara sent him flying into the wall.

"Mara, why do you think I killed Palpatine?"

Unnerved by his earnestness Mara looked away, "Because you could, because you were being the self righteous Jedi….it didn't matter to you that for some people needed him…that it would effect people"

Luke shook his head.

"Mara, If I said I wasn't pleased Palpatine was dead I would be a liar. He was an evil man. But I didn't kill him, I wasn't strong enough, but someone else was."

She was interested, he could tell, her eyes reluctantly found his and although they remained sullen and hostile her lip quirked just a fraction.

"Then who was?"

"Vader, he turned on his master and threw him to his death…." He paused unsure of what to say next.

"He died to free the galaxy"

"Well bravo" Mara clapped her hands together twice in a mockery of applause.

"That must've been great, don't you feel good now Skywalker? You won, good vs evil right?

"Mara…."

"Just back the hell off. You're lucky I haven't taken off your head"

Without a backward glance she turned and stalked out of the room.

Luke stared after her in dismay.

She was the only one he could trust to talk about the force, neither Han nor Leia understood, not really.

He had wanted to clear the air, and in his heart he was glad he had finally spoken the truth, however he couldn't help but feel like it had been done solely so that HE could feel better. He hadn't thought about what it would do to Mara.

They had become sort of friends and now she was probably plotting ways to kill him in his sleep.

He had set them back for a long time, he had just wanted to connect to something.

Something real for once.


End file.
